


Through A Mother's Eyes

by KrysKrossZee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, POV Molly Weasley, POV Third Person, Parent-Child Relationship, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Ginny Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Molly's relationship with her youngest child hasn't always been smooth sailing, despite her many attempts to bond with her sweet boy Artie. Artie is however headstrong and knows exactly what he wants.
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: FtCF: Transgender Characters





	Through A Mother's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [RavenpuffLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffLove/pseuds/RavenpuffLove) in the [FucktheCanonFestTransgenderCharacters](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FucktheCanonFestTransgenderCharacters) collection. 



> I've had this headcanon that Ginny is trans floating around my head for a while and this fest where we tell that TERF of an author where to go seemed to give the perfect chance to do just that.
> 
> Thank you to The Headmaster's Office for hosting this fest, thank you to my betas SethWren and ladyblackpotterpeveral, and thank you to KazOfScotland for my coverart!
> 
> After the completion of New Year Wishes, I may return to this fic, so let me know if Trans Ginny is someone that you would like to see more of!

Molly pressed a kiss to the top of her baby's head. Number seven, that was meant to be a lucky one, right? Her heart was already full of so much love for this beautiful baby boy. It was a common misconception that the more people you had to love, the less love that there was to go around, but Molly knew for a fact that it only strengthened the love that there was for her children. That was definitely the case when she looked down at her youngest son's perfect face.

"Molls?" Arthur's voice came from over by the door. She could see that he was reluctant to come in, nervous about it perhaps, even though this was not the first time that they had done this.

"You can come in." She told him gently. Pandora Lovegood was downstairs now, having left her to get some rest and enjoy some time with her newborn, but Molly just longed to introduce her husband and children to the next most precious being in their life.

She watched as Arthur moved to sit on the bed next to her and reached out to gently stroke his wife's cheek before he let the baby take his finger. "Another boy." He said softly, a smile on his lips, one that melted Molly's heart.

"Another boy." Molly repeated. She wanted a girl - she'd always wanted a girl. Being the mother of six, now seven, boys was exhausting and isolating. She didn't exactly have that many friends - there wasn't exactly that much chance of making friends in the current climate so she was pretty lucky that Pandora lived so close by. The other woman had been a godsend. She'd been there for her ever since she had lost her brothers, and while she had spent the better part of a decade pregnant, she still felt comforted having someone close by that was going through a similar experience as herself.

"I was thinking we should call him Arthur." Molly continued as her husband took the baby from her. "Artie for short."

The smile that spread across Arthur's face made Molly's heart want to explode with sheer happiness. "Artie. I love it." He told her before he turned his attention to the small bundle in his arms. "What do you think, little man? Are you called Artie?"

The baby blew a bubble before yawning and closing his eyes. Molly could only laugh at that.  
"I think that was a yes." She hummed, shaking her head slightly as she watched the pair of them. She gave a yawn of her own but she didn't think that she would be able to sleep just yet. The boys were just downstairs and she needed to see them all and introduce them to their newest brother.

* * *

Molly watched as Artie played with Ron and Pandora's daughter Luna in the middle of the Burrow living room floor. She'd lost track of the twins at some point in the afternoon, but that wasn't all that unusual. They were troublemakers who, at six years old, were more than happy to go off on their own. Percy was curled up with a book over in a corner, another of her children who was happy to be left to his own devices. The older two were at Hogwarts which meant that Molly had less children to worry about while Arthur was at work. It had always been their dream to have a big family but now that it was their reality, things were just that little bit more difficult than they had imagined.

She was grateful for Pandora, and would even go as far as to say that she was her best friend. Pandora was like a breath of fresh air and made her feel as though she could actually handle everything that life had thrown at her. She loved Pandora, and she adored Pandora's daughter. Luna and Artie had become quite good friends over the last year, though they'd known each other since Artie was just a few days old. Molly had hoped that the two would be as close as she was to Pandora.

Ron played with them as well, which made Molly smile. This was a newer development but then she supposed that until recently, Artie and Luna had been too little for him to be able to play with. Previously, Ron had actually seemed to be a little bit lost. His older brothers viewed him as a baby still and so didn't take him on, whereas Artie looked up to him.

They were playing dress up today. Molly and Pandora had given them a box of old clothes to wear and Molly watched fondly as she watched Ron don a cowboy hat and some oversized boots while Luna and Artie were helping each other to pull some dresses over their heads. There was nothing like watching toddlers spin in the middle of a room in big floaty skirts. What she wouldn't give to be that carefree and happy again.

* * *

"No!" Artie screamed as he all but threw himself on the kitchen floor and promptly hid under the table. 'No' was his favourite word so it wasn't as if she hadn't heard him yell it at her before, but there was something different about this particular outburst today.

"Artie, sweetheart. Please come out." She said quietly as she crouched down. This wasn't the first time she'd had to coax the little boy out from a hiding place but it was the first time that he'd hidden in the kitchen while stark naked. It felt ridiculous to be arguing with him about a simple pair of trousers, but this was her reality.

"No!" Artie yelled at her and she knew that she was fighting a losing battle. The little boy would come out when he was ready and she would just have to wait it out.

Molly didn't know what it was about Artie that had made him seem to be particularly difficult for her. She often wondered if it was because Artie was her youngest child that he seemed particularly hard to connect to or if there was another reason.

She straightened up with a sigh and grabbed herself a drink of water before she heard a knock on the front door, signifying the arrival of her friend. Pandora was meant to be bringing Luna over for a playdate, but of course Artie wasn't in the mood to put clothes on.

"Hey." Pandora greeted Molly with a smile as she opened the door.

"Morning Pan." She gave her a smile as she stepped aside to let her friend into the house and watched Luna run off in search of her friends.

"You alright?" Pandora asked as they moved into the living room.

Molly gave a slight nod. "Yeah. I mean, I could be better… Artie's currently naked, so I can only apologise for that."

Pandora laughed lightly as she shook her head. "Kids will be kids." She said softly as they sat down on the sofa.

"I'm not sure it's that." Molly admitted as she cast a glance towards the kitchen where Artie and Luna had yet to emerge. "He's such an angry child unless he's around Luna and they're dressing up as princesses or playing with the toy unicorns…" She let out a sigh. She didn't exactly know what that meant about Artie, but now that she had said it aloud, it was starting to all click together.

"He makes Luna happy anyway. She enjoys having other children to play with. Both Artie and Ron mean that world to her." Pandora told her with a smile.

Molly had to admit that made her feel a little better. "I'm sure they feel the same way about Luna." She couldn't say for sure, especially when Artie seemed to only communicate in angry yells just now, but Ron seemed to enjoy spending time with children who weren't his siblings and opportunities to do that were few and far between.

"I'm sure they do." Pandora agreed with a smile.

* * *

"I want long hair like Luna." Artie told Molly as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Molly had come to accept that Artie wasn't like her other sons. He loved to copy his best friend and even now he was stood there in front of her wearing a summer dress that he had borrowed from Luna. Molly had asked if she could neaten his hair up before Aunt Muriel arrived, but that had just led to yet another argument. She supposed at this point she should have been used to it but that didn't seem to want to be the case. She hadn't ever asked Artie to change who he was, that would be a battle that she was destined to lose from the start. She'd let him unashamedly be who he was for the last three years, and that approach had actually appeared to do wonders for their relationship.

"I don't want to cut your hair, Artie. I just want to neaten the ends up." She tried to reassure him but she could see that he was starting to get defensive. She knew better than to try to push him so she put her wand down on the kitchen table and decided to get dinner started instead. She was only cooking for five tonight, which may have seemed like a big number to some but considering that five of her children were away at school, it seemed so little to her.

"Mum?" Artie's voice sounded as if it were a thousand miles away when he finally spoke again even though she could feel him standing right next to her.

"Hm?" She decided not to look at him just then in the hopes that he would continue to tell her whatever was on his mind.

"I want to be like Luna." He said quietly after a few moments of silence in which Molly had thought he had changed his mind after all. This declaration wasn't news to her though - she had watched Artie copy her for years.

"I know." She said softly as she turned to face him after getting the pans down from the top shelf, giving him a smile which she noted he didn't return.

Artie held her gaze for a moment before he said the words that she wasn't expecting to hear. "I want to be a girl." He said them with such authority that it seemed to age him a couple of years.  
Molly stared at him for a couple of minutes before she nodded. She might not have expected him to say it but part of her had always known that he was meant to be a girl. Even when she'd been pregnant with him, she had been convinced that she was going to have her first daughter.  
With a soft smile she reached out to pull him into her arms and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "You can be whatever you want to be." She promised him as she ran her arm over his back.

Artie fell against her, burying his face against her chest. She knew that he was probably far too young to even fully understand what he was feeling and she didn't know how to help him except to be there for him at that moment in time. She'd have to talk to her husband about this later, and maybe even Pandora who seemed to have a much better grasp on all things Artie than she did.

They just stood there in the kitchen, holding each other for a while until Molly heard a knock at the door signifying the arrival of Muriel. She gave Artie a gentle squeeze before she reluctantly let go of him. "I love you, Artie." She said softly, knowing that there was a chance now that he would want to change his name. That was a conversation that would have to wait for another time, she decided as she went to answer the door. For now she was just glad that Artie had been to confide in her, and what's more was that she had finally got the daughter that she had always wanted.


End file.
